Fred the Kankerlot and the Lyoko Warriors
by Little Chocolate Fishy
Summary: Fred the Kankerlot and his friends Dai the Krabe and Zora the Hornet decide to one day hunt for the Lyoko Warriors for no good reason. Will they make it? Will they fake it? and will I stop asking YOU all these questions?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO EXCEPT FOR MY OCs.**

**Me: HAAAAAAI!!! This is a story mostly about a lyoko monster....I got the inspiration for this with my sudden urge to kill Jeremie.**

**Jeremie: HEY!  
**

**Me: .....well....enjoy!!! **

**:D**

This is a story about a kankerlot named Fred. Fred likes to kill the lyoko worriers on XANA's command. These sentences may have sounded crappy because that is what I'm going for.

So...back to the beginning. One day Fred was lounging around in the community monster lounge created by XANA for his faithful monsters with his best friend Dai the Krabe. The kankerlot knew he would never be chosen to fight, but who cares! He was with his number 1 best friend in the whole world!

"Hey Dai, what should we do today?" Fred asked.

"How about we go exploring?" Dai asked.

"NO! NO MORE EXPLORING! WE KNOW EVERY STINKING BEND OF ALL 5 SECTORS!! AND YOU SAY EXPLORING EVERY TIME!! JUST CAUSE THE MASTER LIKES YOU BETTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO CHOOSE EVERYTHING WE DO!!" Fred yelled.

"B-but you just asked-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID!" Fred said, slamming the ground recklessly. "I say we go hunt the Lyoko Warriors."

"B-but they're tough..." Dai said. "a-and they killed my little brother...."

"........." Fred hadn't forgotten Dai's fear of the Lyoko Warriors. And they had indeed killed Dai's little brother, Kou.

Kou was a happy fellow until XANA said it was 'his time to shine'. In truth, it meant XANA had no more monsters and needed someone to kill the bratty Lyoko Warriors. By the time he left he was dead, because he was the first one they shot at.

"Well...would bringing Zora help your confidence?" Fred asked. Dai nodded. Zora was their friend who was a hornet. She was crazy at times, but was fun to be with.

"Okay. She said she'd be outside in the forest." Fred said, hopping on Dai's head. "FORWARD! MARCH!"

Dai walked out of the lounge, and they walked out until they reached a tower only monsters could use. There was one in each sector, and it was the only tower Aelita could never enter.

Dai and Fred got into the tower and jumped, reaching the forest sector, soon finding Zora who was practicing her fighting.

"ZORA!!!" Fred called.

Zora turned around and saw Dai walking over, with Fred riding on top. When Dai reached Zora he stopped and Fred hopped off his head onto a large rock.

"Hey Zora! Guess what!" Fred announced.

"What?" Zora asked.

"We're gonna find the Lyoko warriors and kill 'em!" Fred shouted, jumping in anticipation.

"....you got Dai here to agree to it?" Zora asked.

"....reluctantly...yes...BUT NO MATTER!" Fred said, turning around. "We need your help in doing this!"

"Why me?"

"Dai won't do it if you don't." Fred bluntly said, turning to face his friends. "Right big guy?"

"R-right Fred." Dai answered.

"So are you comin' or not?" Fred asked finally.

"This is suicide." Zora said.

"It'll be fun." Fred retorted.

"We'll be defeated easily."

"All roads are tough to begin with."

"We may never come back."

"What have we got to lose?"

Zora stared at her two friends. Heck, they were her _only _friends. They stared at her with anticipation and awaiting her descision.

"What have we got to lose?" Zora agreed.

"YES! It's settled then!" Fred said happily, hopping back on Dai's head. "We start off now! Find the Lyoko warriors and start Mission: DESTROY!!"

"Mission Destroy?" Dai asked.

"Yeah." Fred said. "Got a problem with it?" he asked, jumping a bit towards Dai's lazer eyes.

"N-no! No! Why would I?" Dai asked.

"Good." Fred said. "C'mon Zora."

Dai began walking, and Zora followed in the air. Little did they know, they were on the single most adventurous adventure of their digital lives.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Jeremie: I don't like it.**

**Me: Well of course _you _don't...**

**Jeremie: BUT C'MON! 'adventurous adventure'? WHAT KINDA PRANK ARE YA TRYIN' TA PULL?!**

**Me: GAH! Well...while I try and fend off Psycho Jeremie-**

**Jeremie: HEY!!!**

**Me:-R&R and say if you liked it or not!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I NEVER DID AND NEVER SHALL OWN CODE LYOKO EXCEPT FOR FRED, DAI, ZORA, AND KOU (Poor him. He died.)**

**Me: HAI! I GOTS A NEW CHAPTER!!! I GOT SO MANY POSITIVE REVIEWS ON THE LAST ONE!!! YAAY!!**

**Jeremie:......:(**

**Me: Well, except from you of course.**

**Jeremie: THATS BECAUSE YOU WERE INSPIRED TO DO THIS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!!!**

**Me: GAH!!!! Well...SHUTUP!! And will they find the Lyoko warriors? Will they convince Dai to stop being so scared? And will Fred learn to do anything else besides being a bossy snob? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Jeremie: You sound like an info-mercial host.**

**Me: ......I don't even remember why I chose _you_ to host with me....**

"FASTER DAI! FASTER!"

"I-I'm going as fast as I can w-with both you and Zora on m-my head..."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- Fred, just get off me so I can fly!"

"NO!!! I WON THE GAME FARE AND SQUARE! SO I AM THE KING AND YOU ARE THE THRONE!!"

"YOU _WERE _THE SQUARE!!!" Zora roared, causing Fred to tumble down onto the ground of the forest sector.

"A-are you okay Fred?" Dai asked, stopping and turning to see Fred getting up hastily. Zora got off Dai's back and flew in Fred's face.

"Hah." She laughed softly in his face.

"NO MATTER!!!" Fred yelled, hastily jumping up and staring Zora down. "C'mon. We're forgetting MISSION: DESTROY!"

"B-but you were th-the one who wanted to play tag..." Dai trailed off.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! GET ON WITH MISSION: DESTROY ALEADY!!!!" Fred roared while jumping up in the air.

"Calm down Fred..." Zora said while getting closer to Dai.

"I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN!! WE'VE WASTED ONE WHOLE HOUR PLAYING TAG-"

"B-but you wanted to p-play..." Dai said.

"-A WHOLE TWO HOURS WALKING IN CIRCLES-"

"S-sorry...." Dai whimpered.

"-AND NOW WE'RE WASTING TIME FIGHTING ABOUT NOTHING!!!" Fred finished.

"B-but you s-started it..." Dai said.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!! I SAY WE CONTINUE WITH OUR MISSION!!!" Fred yelled.

"_UNOTHERIZED _mission." Zora corrected.

"What?" Fred said, turning to Zora from his previous yelling-at-Dai state.

"You never authorized this with the Master, did you?" She said.

"Um...uh....." Fred looked around franticly. "DAI! TELL HER! This is authorized, isn't it?" He asked proudly.

"U-um...N-no...It's n-not authorized....." Dai said, half scared, half bravely, fully honest.

"You see? Authorize-WAIT SAY WHAT?!" Fred said, jumping at the realization.

"Y-you just p-proposed that we hunt th-the Lyoko Warriors, and th-then, w-we're here now..." Dai explained.

"Hm...Well...NO MATTER!!" Fred exclaimed. "THE MASTER WILL BE PROUD OF US WHEN WE RETURN AND REWARD US GREATLY!!"

"With what?" Zora asked.

"With....um......with...CANDY! Yeah, candy." Fred said.

"Candy?" Zora asked, confusedly. On the other hand, Dai was jumping around happily and shouting 'candy' over and over again.

"CANDYCANDYCANDY!!!" Dai shouted, happier than his usual self.

"You seriously think the master would reward us with candy?" Zora asked her Kankerlot friend.

"Well...no...BUT HE AWARDS THAT WILLIAM GUY WITH CANDY!!!" Fred shouted back.

"CANDYCANDYCANDY!!!" Dai continued.

"SHUTUP!!" Fred yelled at Dai, who calmed down immediately and creeped back behind Zora.

"Errrrrrrrr......" Dai whimpered.

"Don't yell at Dai!" Zora exclaimed angerly.

"Well I don't see you doing anything about Mr. Pounce-a-lot here!" Fred exclaimed, with equal anger.

"Uh.....Is MISSION: DESTROY c-canceled?" Dai asked in fear.

"NO! NO WAY! WE WILL DO THIS IF IT KILLS US!" Fred exclaimed. "No pun intended."

"Pun? Whats a pun?" Zora asked. "And I'm sure you didn't do a pun-whatever it is."

"UG! Well, if we're not organized and work as a team, THOSE BRATTY LYOKO WARRIORS'LL PROBABLY BRING THE END TO US!!!" Fred exclaimed.

"I-I don't wanna d-die..." Dai whispered.

"You're not gonna die ya big oaf." Fred said, obvious sarcasm intended.

"Can we just get on with this?" Zora asked.

"Sure! C'mon!" Fred said, hopping on a rock, then onto Dai. "FORWARD, MARCH!!!"

"Y-yes sir!" Dai said, beginning to walk along.

Zora was prepared to follow, but could've sworn she saw something in the trees, but it disappeared as quickly as she laid eyes on it.

"Zora? ZORA!!"

"Huh? What do ya want Fred?" Zora asked, flying up to Fred, who was on Dai, who was standing still.

"Are you comin' or not?" He asked her with a confused look.

"Wha- Of course I am!" Zora said indignantly. "I could've sworn I saw something-or some_one_- over there, but then it disappeared..."

"Just leave it alone. Might've been one of the Master's scouts, scouting for the Lyoko warriors." Fred said, then realized what he had just said. "OMIXANA!! WE GOTTA HURRY UP AND FIND THE LYOKO WARRIORS BEFORE THAT SCOUT DOES!!! FORWARD DAI, MARCH!!!"

"Y-yes Fred." Dai said, marching ahead with Zora flying behind.

"FASTER YOU OAF!! FASTER!!!"

"Don't yell at him!"

"I CAN YELL AT WHO I LIKE! I AM THE LEADER OF THIS MISSION!!"

"Now who made _you_ the Leader?"

"Well _I_ was the one who came up with the idea..."

"Well I say we have a vote! Whoever wants me to be leader, say 'I'!" Zora said. "I!"

"I...." Dai said slowly.

"Whoever wants me to be leader, say 'Me'!" Fred yelled. "ME!"

"Me...." Dai trailed off.

"HEY YOU CAN'T VOTE TWICE!!" Fred yelled.

"B-but I d-don't know wh-who to choose though...." Dai trailed off.

"UG!! FINE!!! WE'LL GO BY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!" Fred yelled, jumping slightly.

"But we don't have hands." Zora pointed out, crushing Fred's hopes and dreams.

"Shoot." He muttered. "DAI!"

"Y-y-yes?" Dai asked, shaking slightly.

"THINK OF A NUMBER BETWEEN 1 AND 100." Fred yelled. "NOW!!"

"O-okay....I'm th-thinking of a number....." Dai began.

"-70." Fred interrupted.

"No patience..." Zora muttered. "I say 5."

"Fred was th-the closest...I th-thought of 50..." Dai muttered.

"HAH! I KNEW IT!!! SO _I'M _THE LEADER!!" Fred yelled proudly.

".....Fine." Zora said, defeated.

"YES! HAHA! I ALWAYS WIN!!" Fred said happily, jumping in a bit.

"A-are we gonna g-go now?" Dai asked.

"Yup! NOW MARCH!" Fred yelled. So Dai marched, and Zora followed, as Fred led them. Little did they know though, was that someone was following them, someone, who had more knowledge of them than even themselves.

**Me: So?**

**Jeremie: I hate it.**

**Me: O^O your mean....**

**Jeremie: Don't blame me...**

**Me: WELL OV COURSE I BLAME JOO!! U IZ A MEANY SINCE JOO WAZ BORN!!! U EVEN IGNORED AELITA EVUR SINCE SHE CAMED 2 EARTH!!! AND JOO WAZ THA ONE WHO WANTED HER DERE IN DA FIRST PLACE!!!**

**Jeremie:.......O_o**

**Me: Just R&R!!! AND SHUTUP JEREMIE!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME DOES NOT OWN ANY OF CODE LYOKO EXCEPT FRED, DAI, ZORA AND KOU.**

**Me: HAI PPLZ! WEZ GOTZ A NEW CHAPPIE!!! :3**

**Jeremie: Whats with the chat speak?**

**Me: I Gotzted to much funess out a luv a killin ya PSYCHO-EINSTEIN!!!**

**Jeremie: ......I don't like this job, you know that? Where's my paycheck?**

**Me: There's no paycheck. This is volunteering.**

**Jeremie: BUT I NEVER VOLUNTEERED!!!**

**Me: I KNOZ!!! ITZ FORCFUL VOLUNTEERING!! WOOP!! :D**

"DAI!! DAI!! HAVE YOU SEEN THAT SCOUT YET!?!?"

"N-no.....I-i haven't....."

"ZORA-"

"No....I haven't seen the scout or ANYTHING because of this stupid blindfold!!"

"Why are you wearing a blind fold?" Fred asked confusedly to his friend who was also on his other friend's head.

"Didn't you tell me to wear a blind fold?" Zora asked, turning to her friend with a giant green and brown striped blindfold.

"No...." Fred trailed off. "Where'd you get it?"

"Didn't you through it at me?" Zora asked again.

"NO! Just because I'm a bit bossy doesn't mean I do everything...." Fred trailed off angerly.

Fred and Zora stayed silent and still for a minute as Dai continued to walk while humming a soft tune.

"Just gimme that." Fred said, abruptly tugging the Blindfold off of Zora's head, causing Zora to sway a bit.

"What was that for?" Zora asked with a glare.

"It looks way better on me! See?" Fred said proudly, showing off his new headband/sash to Zora.

"......I guess?" Zora said confusedly, tilting her head. She flied up and flew a bit towards Fred.

"OKAY! DAI!" Fred yelled, jumping in his usual anxiousness.

"Y-yes?" Dai stuttered.

"Tell me what you think." Fred said, hopping near to his lazer eyes. He was silent for a moment, until Fred roared "NOW DAI, NOW!!"

"I-i c-can't see y-you from down h-here...." Dai said, stopping to try and look at his leader and/or friend.

"Fine. Good thing you stopped near a rock." Fred said, hopping down on the rock as Zora flew behind him. "Whatcha think?"

"I-it looks n-nice Fred...." Dai said, trailing off a bit.

"Good. So lets continue." Fred said, hopping back on Dai's head.

"Why do you always ride on Dai's head Fred?" Zora asked, flying towards the two monsters.

"Would you rather me leading you guys super speedily and running out of energy constantly?" Fred said matter-of-factually.

"Well...no-" Zora began, but was interrupted by the kankerlot leader.

"Good! So no more dilly-dallying! ONWARD!!!" Fred yelled, stepping toward the edge of Dai's head.

"O-okay!" Dai said, rushing forward on Fred's command, causing him to fall over and hand on his head by one claw. "A-are you okay Fred?"

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY!!" Fred yelled obliviously. "Geeze such a wuss, why did the Master make him in the first place...." He muttered to himself, using all his might to get back on top of Dai's head steadily. "MARCH!!!" he yelled once he was on top of his buddy's head.

"Y-yes sir!" Dai said, marching forward on command, Zora following suite.

They walked for a bit, until Dai started to complain about being tired.

"FREEEEEEEEED! I'm tired!!" Dai whimpered, raising his head to try and get a look at Dai.

"Quit whining, you blubbering idiot!" Fred lectured, very annoyed by his friend.

"I-I'm not an i-idiot Fred!" Dai replied back, stopping in his tracks.

"Hey, why'd you stop walking?!" Fred asked angerly. "Zora! Tell him to-" Fred looked around, and walked in a circle quickly. "Zora? Where'd she go?!" Fred asked Dai angerly.

"I-I d-don't know Fred...." Dai said softly, looking for Zora as well.

"HEY GUYS!!!" The Krabbe and Kankerlot turned to the left, to see Zora on a different piece of land entirely, in front of a thick brush of trees.

"WHAT?!" Fred called to his friend.

"I FOUND A GUY!" She called back to her buddies.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Fred yelled, barely hearing the hornet's response. "What did she say?" He asked in a much cooler manner to Dai.

"S-something about f-finding a g-guy...." Dai said, squinting to try and get a look at the guy Zora's talking about, but to find the brush covering his whole view.

"A GUY?!" Fred abruptly shouted. "IT COULD BE THE SCOUT-GUY FROM EARLIER!!!" Fred jumped on Dai's head and looked around franticly. "DAI; JUMP!!!" he shouted.

"W-wait-Say wha?" Dai asked in a surprised manner.

"JUMP! JUMP NOW!!!" Fred repeated angerly. "NOW DAI, NOW!!!"

"O-okay...." Dai said slowly.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Fred commanded.

"1...." Fred began as Dai stepped back. "...2......" he stopped and tilted his head down. "....3!!" Dai ran fast, jumped, and just barely made it by a claw.

"YEAH!!! WOOHOO! WE MADE IT!!!" Fred said, parading on top of Dai's head happily. "Good job buddy!"

"T-thanks Fred..." Dai said, then caught sight of his hornet friend. "Z-Zora!"

"Nice jump Dai!" Zora applauded, then saw Fred's eager look. "The guy's over here. He looks like a scout, He's got the same scout marks as my older brother."

"Just cuz all you hornets look alike doesn't mean your all related!" Fred yelled in desperation, slightly jealous that he was the only one without a sibling.

"Well...He's got the same XANA plate on his shoulders." Zora explained. "And the forest sector is a strange place for a Creeper...."

"C-creeper?" Dai asked.

"A creeper-whatchamacallit?! HERE?! LET ME SEE!!" Fred exclaimed, hopping from Dai's head and running into the trees.

Fred ran, until he tripped over a log. Actually, it wasn't a log. It was a creeper. _Thee_ creeper.

"CREEPER!!" Fred abruptedly yelled. Soon, Zora and Dai were there with Fred, waiting for the Creeper to wake up.

When he did, he was shocked and almost screamed, until Fred shushed him harshly.

"SHUSH!!!!" Fred roared.

As the creeper stayed quiet, a thousand questions filled his mind; _will I get back to base? Will I see the master and be free? Will I fight the lyoko warriors bravely? Will I see my father and mother and sister again? WILL I GET THAT PROMOTION?!!_

"Okay, talk. Who are you, Creeper? And what are you doing out here?!" Fred demanded.

"I.....am Dex, of the elite lyokoin forces. The Master sent me out here to scout for any Lyoko warrior activity, but all I ran into were you three." Dex, the creeper, explained. "Say....what _are_ you doing out here anyways? I bet you weren't authorized to!"

"UG!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE CARE ABOUT THE XANATING AUTHORAMATIZATION?!" Fred roared angerly.

"W-well, Fred, without it, w-we could get i-in deep t-trouble-" Dai began, but was swiftly cut off by the Kankerlot.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU BIG GUY!!!" Fred yelled.

"Actually, you did Fred-" Zora said, but was also interrupted by the midget monster.

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!" Fred yelled at the top of his lungs, so loud that the three fellow monsters almost went deaf.

"Well, the master does." Dex said, adjusting his chest plate with his tail. He then poised himself so he was standing up as straight as possible and looking down on Fred. "And, based on your record, I don't think you wouldn't want that."

"What could you _possibly_ know about me and my record?" Fred asked, oblivious to how clever and all knowing Dex really was.

"That you have anger issues." Dex replied smugly.

"Everyone knows that!" Zora said, annoyed.

"SILENCE!!" Fred screeched, jumping in the air as usual to his screams of anger.

"Or that you have a candy addiction." Dex continued.

"R-really? I d-didn't know th-that..." Dai mumbled to himself, but it was still loud enough for the angry Fred to hear.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!!!" Fred yelled once more, causing the Krabbe to recoil a bit.

"And that your the worst display for a worrier ever." Dex finished. "Need I go on?"

_THAT DOES IT! _Fred's spirit roared. _THAT LOSER'S GOING DOWN!!_

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fred cried, jumping in the air and aiming a kick at the elite lyokoin member, who, with his specialties in combat, easily dodged the attack of the kankerlot. So instead, Fred did a face plant.

"Need I continue?" Dex said, meaning to rub it in Fred's face. "So now that we understand each other, I'd like to know why your out here."

Fred, being the stubborn one, stood up immediately and laughed in the Creeper's face.

"I SHALL NEVER TE-OW! why'd you shoot me Zora?" Fred said, as he had just been shot with a lazer beam by one of his closest friends.

"Just tell him already. You can't get in anymore trouble with the master as is." Zora commanded, which was highly out of her state of being.

Fred stared at her for a moment, until he finally gave in. "Oh, alright." Fred said, turning to Dex. "We planned to hunt the lyoko warriors down and defeat them, and in the process get a huge reward-"

"Of c-candy." Dai pointed out, but was shot a glare from the kankerlot.

"-and obtain respect, thus making us a great deal important to the Master." Fred finished, staring at the blank Creeper.

After a second though, the three wished they hadn't told him, for now Dex was laughing his armor off at the idea.

"N-no...way y-you.....could....actually do that...." Dex managed to say through laughs, but he managed to calm himself down. "Though, I could help you guys."

That struck like thunder. _Him!?_ An Elite Lyokoin Warrior? Help _them!?_ For _free?!_

"For a 50-50 split." Dex proposed. To good to be true, as they say.

"60-40." Fred bargained.

"70-30." Dex continued to stretch the limit.

"80-20." Fred contemplated.

"90-10." Dex replied, getting impatient at the kankerlot's ways.

"45-45 then." Fred admited, waiting for a response.

"...........isn't that the same as 50-50?" Zora asked peculiarly.

"shut it!" Fred barked back to the hornet, who immediately was ungrateful to him.

"You have a deal. 50-50 it is." Dex said, patting Fred on the head with his tail.

"45-45." Fred corrected.

"Whatever." Dex said, leading ahead of the three. "If we want to catch the Lyoko warriors, now, we should check Sector 5."

"HEY! I'M THE LEADER!" Fred roared, jumping on top of Dai's head. "SO _I _SAY WHERE WE GO!!!"

"Okay then, oh _majestic _leader." Zora taunted. "Where do we go next?"

Fred sat there and thought for a second. Where, oh where, were the Lyoko warriors most likely to strike next anyways? Would they shut a tower off in the desert sector? Or fight with Kolossus in the ice sector? Or even face off with that William in the mountains?

"I SAY WE GO TO SECTOR 5!!!" Fred finally yelled, causing Dai to stumble over a bit from the previous silence they had just had. "FORWARD, MARCH!!!"

So Fred rode on Dai as he marched ahead, and Dex and Zora traveled behind. While given the chance, Dex asked Zora something that even he didn't know about the kankerlot.

"Is he always like this? Steeling your ideas?" Dex asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

"Well, usually. But you get used to it." And with that, the now four Lyoko Monsters made their way towards the forest sector monster tower, so they could make their way to sector 5, and continue their search from their.

**ME: SOOOOOO?**

**JEREMIE: I-**

**ME: TUT TUT TUT! I DON'T WANT YOUR NEGATIVETYNESS!**

**JEREMIE: did....you just say negativetyness?**

**ME: SO WHAT IF I DID?!**

**JEREMIE:......are you stuck on caps again?**

**ME: YEAH. D:**

**JEREMIE:......oh.**

**ME: R&R~! :D**


End file.
